Ultraman Orb (character)/Gallery
Trailer orbappears.PNG|Orb appears orbeyes.PNG|Orb's eyes glassbreaking1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion is introduced Orbtimer.PNG.png|Spacium Zeperion's Color Timer SZTimer.png SZHead.png speciumzep3.PNG|Spacium Zeperion SZFull.png speciumzep1.PNG|Spacium Zeperion speciumzep2.PNG|Spacium Zeperion orbzepspec.jpg burnmite4.PNG|Burnmite's profile BMBody.png burnmite2.PNG|Burnmite burnmite3.PNG|Burnmite BMFull.png burmite.jpg HSHead.png HSBody.png slash2.PNG|Hurricane Slash HSFull.png allthreeorbs.PNG|Orb's first three forms Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Screenshot (1498).png IMG_8592.JPG IMG 0092.jpeg|First transformation IMG 0093.jpeg|Orb's first appearance IMG 0100.jpeg IMG 0101.jpeg IMG 0102.jpeg|Attempts to use the Origium Ray the first time IMG 0103.jpeg IMG 0104.jpeg IMG 8692.JPG IMG 8692.jpg IMG 0636.jpeg IMG 0630.jpg IMG 0631.jpeg IMG 0634.jpeg IMG 0635.jpeg IMG 0627.jpeg ultraman_orb_origin_the_first_render.png IMG_0282.jpg IMG 0468.JPG 20170306200019852.png IMG 0479.JPG 5Rise.gif IMG 0496.jpg 5Ultra2.png IMG 0500.jpg 17155906_1641382132543727_394820401327219786_n.jpg ughjkghj.png OrbOrigin.gif|Awaken, Orb Origin! Ultraman Orb :;Spacium Zeperion Orb Spacium Zeperion's first apperance.png|Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion's first appearance spaciumzeperion1.png|Spacium Zeperion Orb_Zeppilion_pic.png UO-Maga Bassar.jpg|Orb vs. Maga-Basser orb with maga grand king.png|Orb vs. Maga-Grand King Orb_inshow1.png Orb Weakens.jpeg Scythe Catch.jpeg SZSunset.png image orb ep11.jpeg Image orochi46.jpeg Image orochi48.jpeg ZeppandonvsOrb.JPG UO-Bemular (Empowered) Screenshot 003.jpg image ORB KICK.jpeg SpacZepLive.gif|Spacium Zeperion's real-time transformation IMG 0228.jpeg IMG 0230.jpeg IMG 0231.jpeg|Orb vs Magata no Orochi IMG 0232.jpeg IMG 0234.jpeg :;Burnmite Orb Burnmite's first apperance.png|Burnmite's first appearance Burn.gif burnmite1.png|Burnmite BMSun1.png BMSun.jpg BMSun2.png Orb_Burnmite_pic.png Burn mite intri image.jpeg image orb burnmite 0034.jpg image,org flamed.jpg Image hoe tyu.jpg image orb posed.jpg Orochi 51image.jpeg Images rocha 546.jpeg Image ndkdksss.jpeg ZeppandonStobium.png horns.png OrbVNova4.png IMG 0236.jpeg BurnmitePose.png :;Hurricane Slash Orb Hurricane Slash's first apperance.png|Hurricane Slash's first appearance hurricaneslash1.png|Hurricane Slash Orb Slugger Lance.jpg|Orb wielding Hurricane Slash's weapon, the Orb Slugger Lance Orb_Hurricaneslash_pic.png Orb vs hyperzetton.jpeg OrbSluggerLance.gif|Orb summoning the Orb Slugger Lance UO-Aribunta Screenshot 006.jpg UO-Aribunta Screenshot 008.jpg Orb Palm.jpeg The UPS department of US.jpeg Hurricane slash image.jpeg Image orochi 51.jpeg Orb Strangle.jpeg|Orb being strangled by Galactron Orb Dies.jpeg|Orb stabbed by Galactron. Zeppandon vs Hurricane slashimage.jpeg ZeppandonTeleportation.JPG GurenkiBreath.png HSOwned.png Hurricane Slash 1.jpeg Epic_Shield.jpeg image HS 3.jpeg image HS 5.jpeg|Orb launching his Orb Slugger Shots IMG_8591.JPG :;Thunder Breastar Tbreastar1.png Tbreastar2.png Tbreastar3.png Ermaxresdefault.jpg image orochi23.jpeg image orochi 002000.jpeg|Orb using a building image clearer pic.jpeg imagedususususss.jpeg|Zedcium Ray TBFace.png TBPunch.png image TB0014.jpeg image Galctron sword TB.jpeg image TB0015.jpeg image TB FIGHTING SYANCE.jpeg TB VS ZP ppq.jpeg image TB VS ZB 456.jpeg Orb vs TB PART 2.jpeg TBFace.JPG ORB ORIGIN BACK?image.jpeg TB VS HZD.jpeg|Thunder Breastar vs Hyper Zetton Deathscythe IMG 4100.jpeg IMG 4101.jpeg IMG 4105.jpeg IMG 4106.jpeg IMG 4211.jpeg IMG 4212.jpeg IMG 4213.jpeg IMG 4221.jpeg IMG 4224.jpeg :;Orb Origin OrbOrigin.gif Zetton vs orb.jpeg|Orb vs Maga-Zetton 20170616_215018.png 20170616_215031.png Orb Original Form Flashback.png|Orb's original form in the series intro Orb sword .png|Orb conjuring his sword Orb Sword summon.png|Orb Supreme Calibur Rainbow shoot.png videotogif_2017.06.16_21.46.35.gif 20170616_213223.png 20170616_213409.png Orb Calibur makes its debut.jpeg Revealed Orb Origin.jpeg OriginTimer.png OriginCalibur.png OriginArm.png OriginFace.png Orb Origin 33345.jpeg OrbCaliburRainbow.png OrbOriginIntroduction.JPG 1518825950469.jpg Screenshot (1338).png|Orb Origin slashes Zeppandon with Orbcalibur OrbOriginDream.JPG Orb Origin Reveal.jpeg Image orb origin 4.jpeg Cvictoriousimage.jpeg OrbOriginWins2.JPG OrbOrigin!.png ENERGY SLASH 2.jpeg Calibur Vertical Slash.jpeg ORB FLAME CALIBUR.jpeg OriginDisarmed.png OriginClash.png image OC .jpeg image barrier deflect.jpeg OOVHZD1.png OOVHZD2.png OOVHZD3.png OOVHZD4.png OriginVNova2.png OriginVSNova.gif JugglerVSOrb.gif Orbvjuggler.png OrbCaliburFall.png Orbvjuggler2.png OrbSlashed.png OrbStepped.png JSurprise.png SwordHold.png OriginSmackdown.png IMG 4228.jpeg IMG 4231.jpeg IMG 4232.jpeg IMG 4235.jpeg IMG 0025.jpeg IMG 0026.jpeg IMG 0031.jpeg IMG 0032.jpeg IMG 0033.jpeg JugglerHelpsOrb.PNG JugglerGiantandOrbView.PNG IMG 0029.jpeg IMG 0030.jpeg Cards.gif OrbandCrew.png IMG 0065.jpeg OrbOrigium.gif|Origium Ray OrbUltraSupremeCalibur.png JOrbSword.png 17636959_1662001673815106_1018415669888717332_o.jpg 17504284_1662001670481773_429451214432972769_o.jpg Ultraman Orb The Movie: Lend Me The Power of Bonds! :;Spacium Zeperion 4geSSvf - Imgur.gif Snapshot 1 (2-11-2017 9-34 PM).png Snapshot 2 (2-11-2017 9-34 PM).png Ultraman_orb_and_ultraman_x.jpg :;Burnmite IMG 1188.jpg Snapshot 4 (2-1-2017 1-42 PM).png|Orb fighting Sadeath IMG 1189.jpg IMG 1190.jpg IMG 1191.jpg IMG 1192.jpg :;Hurricane Slash Ultramanorb-themovie48.jpg FB_IMG_1488001514808.jpg IMG 1193.jpg IMG 1194.jpg IMG 1195.jpg IMG 1198.jpg IMG 1199.jpg IMG 1200.jpg IMG 1201.jpg Orb defeated.jpg :;Thunder Breastar FB_IMG_1488001520147.jpg OrbmovieTB.jpg IMG 1206.jpg OrbTB.jpg OrbmovieTB001.jpg OrbTB002.jpg IMG 1208.jpg IMG 1209.jpg :;Orb Origin Snapshot 2 (30-1-2017 11-53 AM).png Snapshot 1 (2-1-2017 1-38 PM).png N-4457-3.jpg|Orb and Zero in the movie N-4457-4.jpg Bandicam_2017-02-05_14-44-36-109.jpg IMG 0922.jpeg IMG 0923.jpeg IMG 0924.jpeg IMG 0925.jpeg IMG 0927.jpeg IMG 0929.jpeg IMG 0930.jpeg IMG 0933.jpeg IMG 0936.jpeg IMG 0937.jpeg IMG 0939.jpeg IMG 0940.jpeg IMG 0941.jpeg IMG 0943.jpeg IMG 0945.jpeg :;Orb Trinity Snapshot 2 (2-3-2017 9-31 PM).png TrinityHand.png TrinityTimer.png TrinityFace.png TrinityPose.png TrinityPreview.gif FB IMG 1488001530480.jpg Ultramanorb-mv20.jpg TrinityTrinity.png Snapshot 2 (2-1-2017 1-39 PM).png Snapshot 3 (2-1-2017 1-40 PM).png TrinityFight.png Tumblr ohwh1x5JlK1s2jfn0o5 540.gif 35-2.jpg 18156925_1700940923254514_6434308609951963419_n.jpg FB IMG 1493377218886.jpg TrinitySlash.gif IMG 1215.jpg IMG 1218.jpg Trinity01.jpg IMG 1220.jpg IMG 1222.jpg IMG 1223.jpg IMG 1221.jpg IMG 1224.jpg IMG 1225.jpg IMG 1226.jpg IMG 1227.jpg IMG 1228.jpg IMG 1230.jpg IMG 1231.jpg IMG 1232.jpg IMG 1233.jpg IMG 1234.jpg IMG 1235.jpg IMG 1236.jpg IMG 1237.jpg IMG 1238.jpg IMG 1239.jpg IMG 1240.jpg IMG 1241.jpg IMG 1242.jpg IMG 1243.jpg :;Emerium Slugger Screenshot_20170722-070246.png Screenshot_20170722-070257.png Ultra Fight Orb :;Spacium Zeperion bandicam 2017-05-05 17-58-57-455.jpg Ezgifm.gif bandicam 2017-05-05 17-59-31-769.jpg bandicam 2017-05-05 17-59-34-991.jpg IMG 0611.jpeg|Orb vs Reibatos :;Burnmite bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-35-440.jpg bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-44-749.jpg bandicam 2017-05-05 17-56-50-083.jpg :;Hurricane Slash 0A7DF126-5AD3-4F45-9FDF-22BD5A703862.jpeg 9BFB6381-0EDB-4AA0-9060-347755A06CCB.jpeg 685CC19B-1E76-4B48-BCCA-C55DD40D4246.jpeg CB205008-7159-4855-AE3A-191C0EB54B91.jpeg BBEFE319-F3B1-4145-AAB8-B5F03741D07A.jpeg 22E042E0-E750-445A-B1A8-946CFE3F3F29.jpeg :;Orb Origin IMG 0576.jpeg|Zero and Orb IMG 0615.jpeg|Orb reverted to Orb Origin after getting hit by Reibato's energy blast IMG 0616.jpeg IMG 0617.jpeg IMG 0618.jpeg IMG 0619.jpeg IMG 0620.jpeg|Orb in the Shining Field IMG 0621.jpeg OrbAndBros.jpg OrbInLoL.jpg :;Orb Trinity bandicam 2017-04-21 20-05-42-775.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-05-45-827.jpg bandicam 2017-04-21 20-05-47-838.jpg IMG 0581.jpeg|Orb summoning the Orb Slasher IMG 0578.jpeg IMG 0574.jpeg IMG 0614.jpeg IMG 0610.jpeg :;Lightning Attacker Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-05-282.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-10-467.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-15-819.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-20-168.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-25-619.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-42-572.jpg Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-13-47-388.jpg LightningAttacks.jpg FwF9wA.gif LABlock.jpg LAVSJuda.jpg LAAndZero.jpg LAPose.jpg :;Emerium Slugger 17951620_1619890961372093_562251099721048606_n.jpg 20170521_084823.png OrbEmeriumSluggerPoseUFO.png 20170527_073755.png 20170527_073810.png 20170527_073823.png 20170521_084737.png 20170521_084803.png 20170527_073835.png 20170527_073851.png 20170527_073916.png 20170527_073927.png 20170521_084840.png 20170527_073954.png 20170527_074028.png IMG 0772.jpeg 20170603 100151.png 20170603 100225.png 20170603 100207.png 20170606_015056.png 20170606_015124.png 20170606_015140.png 20170606_015153.png 20170606_015213.png ESPose.jpg Ultraman Geed New Generation.PNG DgPvUxxU0AIsMnK.jpg Screenshot_2017-08-12-01-19-17.png Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! :;Spacium Zeperion 7DB6EB39-6B5B-4DFD-BB3B-D78D0ECDE295.jpeg Geedorb.jpg Orb(SZ)&Geed(P)vsGalactronMK2.jpeg :;Burnmite OrbBurnmiteappears(movie).jpeg GeedOrbZeroComboPunch.jpeg :;Hurricane Slash Geed&OrbbecomestheirSpeedForms.jpeg GeedAS,ZeroLMandOrbHS(Geedmovie).jpeg 4C1730DA-3AB0-4706-8431-D231FD4CF57F.jpeg :;Thunder Breastar OrbTB(and)GeedP.jpeg BrutalassaultGeedandOrb.gif GeedP&OrbTBchargingtheirbeam.jpeg :;Orb Origin OrbOriginvsGalactron.jpeg|Orb Origin Vs Galactron MK2 hands.png 1F9F27D6-0146-425F-A1AB-B74BE8612D2D.jpeg IMG 20171130 175258.jpg 9D281C4A-A1DF-4759-828F-15CBE3A3EAE6.jpeg OrbJuggler.jpeg|Juggler and Orb OrbholdingOrbcalibur.jpeg Geed,Zero,OrbdefeatedbyGilbaris.gif Orbweakens.jpeg ZeroTWinShootOrbSupremeCalibur.gif :;Orb Trinity GeedbeingresucedbyOrb.jpeg OrbTrinityGeedPrimitiveZeroSCweakened.jpeg OrbandZeroprotectingGeed.jpeg C7EA9B37-42C2-4CA5-8AB6-F32B3F328C8A.jpeg GeedZeroOrbgazesattheskyHDReupload.jpeg BeforeFacingGilbarisHD.jpeg GeedZeroOrbventureToCyberKushiaHD.jpeg ArrivingatKushia.jpeg IMG 20171130 175314.jpg OrbZeroGeedFightwithGilbarisBegins.gif GilbarisDurability.gif GilbarisVSUltrasContinue.gif OrbTrinityfalls.jpeg :;Lightning Attacker OrbLAappears(Movie).jpeg OrbLAandGeedSBvsGalactronMk2shot1.jpeg GeedSBandOrbLAvsGalactronMk2shot2.jpeg ZeroarrivesfromSpace.jpeg Geed&OrbchargingtheirSolarBoostandAttackerGingaX.jpeg GalactronMKIIReveal.png :;Emerium Slugger DA7481CD-EC54-4263-98CA-DC194043F34E.jpeg 9F3D810E-EF71-4538-AD38-DF955C94F408.jpeg Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes OrbappearedinUGF.jpg PlanetO-50(UGF).jpg OrbconfrontingDarkXandGeed1.jpg OrbconfrontingDarkXandGeed2.jpg OrbvsDarkXandGeed2.jpg OrbvsDarkXandGeed.jpg DarkXandGeedoverpoweringOrb.jpg HsVsGeedXDarkness.jpeg 36A4F669-BEB0-4503-BE69-A34CD6A271FD.jpeg TBvsDarkGeed.jpg TBhandlesGeedDarkness.jpg TBvsXDarkness.jpg TBandGeedDarkness.jpg ZedciumRay(UGF).jpg OrbbecomesLA.jpg LAcontinuingbattleasOrb.jpg LightningAttackerVsGeedDarkness.jpeg LightningAttackerVsXDarkness.jpeg LAbecomingoverpowered.jpeg Orbenergygettingdrained.jpeg Orbweakened(UGF).jpeg TheUltraGathering(UGFep5).jpg Ultraman Taiga OrbVsTregear.jpeg NewGenerationUltrasinTaiga.jpeg NewGenUltrasfellintoTregeartrap.jpeg FF531620-FF0A-444B-A3C9-6166633BA242.jpeg D2646D33-3CB0-4283-9F78-84B6A1D4EAE5.jpeg Ultraman Fusion Fight fusionfightSZ.png fusionfightBM.png fusionfightHS.png fusionfightTB.png OrbOriginFusionFight.png Trinity_Fusion.png fusionfightPV.png Moon Xanadium.png Lightning Attacker.png Sky Max Dash.png fusionfightZS.png fusionfightLZK.png fusionfightTM.png fusionfightSA.png fusionfightKL.png SpaciumStorm.png FusionFightPowerStrong.png FusionFightEmeriumSlugger.png Img popup18.png Img popup19.png FusionfightBK.png Img_popup21.png Ultraman Orb Fusion Forms.jpeg|Some Fusions in the game Ultraman Fusion Fight. Img_01_01.jpg Sky Dash Max Fusion.jpeg Sky Dash Max Attack.jpeg Lightning Attacker Fusion.jpeg Orb Jump.jpeg Full Moon Xanadium Fusion.jpeg Orb Pose Zeperion.jpeg Orb Buckw.jpeg Origin Fusion Fight.jpeg|Orb Origin in Ultraman Fusion Fight Knight Liquidator Hand.jpeg FMXChronicle.png SAChronicle.png BKChronicle.png n-4010-2.jpg LAProfile.png FMXProfile.png n-4133-2.jpg n-4133-3.jpg n-4133-4.jpg n-4133-5.jpg n-4297-02.jpg n-4297-03.jpg PS.png ES.png n-4565-2.png n-4565-3.png n-4733-02.jpg n-4733-03.jpg Magazines OrbCard.jpeg|Spacium Zeperion Ultraman-Orb-Burn-Mite-Form.jpg|Burnmite download (2).jpeg|Hurricane Slash 52d6586b500b61c7639f91d05afee5a9.jpg|Thunder Breastar 96e21b0a99bf94a77767fbf449c22a5e.jpg|Orb's 4 in-series Fusion Up forms Orb Photon Victorium.png|Photon Victorium Ultraman Orb Sky Dash Max.jpg|Sky Dash Max TiPI7IJl.jpg|Full Moon Xanadium 13529223 1231087183576563 3220794506248448568 n.jpg|Lightning Attacker Leozeroknuckle.png|Leo Zero Knuckle Zeperion Solgent Gold Backround.jpeg|Zeperion Solgent Ultraman Orb Thunder Miracle.jpg|Thunder Miracle Ultraman Orb Slugger Ace.jpg|Slugger Ace Orbknightliquidator.png|Knight Rikidater FB_IMG_1477476964770.jpg|Spacium Schtrom IMG 8401.jpg|Power Strong Emeriumsluggermag.jpg|Emerium Slugger IMG 9483.jpg|Thunder Stream IMG 0423.jpg|Mebium Especially Breaster Knight.jpg|Breastar Knight Striumgalaxy.png|Strium Galaxy Orb_Specium_Zepperion.png|Close-up of Ultraman Orb arstronvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Arstron redvsorb.jpg|Orb vs. Red King Woo!.jpeg Gomess vs Orb.jpeg tb1.jpg tb2.jpg WWE Orb.jpeg Orb in the Snow.jpeg Dr. Zoidberg.jpeg 13494918 1351536711528272 2249624337342796844 n.jpg|Thunder Breastar Origin Fig.jpeg Sodo.jpg|The Orbcalibur Ultraman Orb Origin.jpeg Orbcaliburattacks.jpg|The Orbcalibur's various elemental attacks Imafiting.jpeg Renki Clear.jpeg Origin vs Renki.png IMG_8398.JPG|9 Ultras (Including Belial) defeating Alien Zarab with their finishers. IMG 0337.JPG IMG 0336.JPG TV Magazine April 52-53.jpg TV Magazine April 54-55.jpg 17192656_1643568438991763_6382105616028695500_o.jpg 16939012 1592356484126626 7255854445292793819 n.jpg 16998063 1592356807459927 3451688549022251301 n.jpg Noi9aSc.jpg C52K1JjUwAEarQk.jpg 17759878 1605355746158948 7825645033483263009 n.jpg 17547026 1666941809987759 7480290465626289011 o.jpg 17620162 1666889249993015 2408697017060846032 o.jpg 17758532 1666929623322311 5957431115223772886 o.jpg 18157778_1629701030391086_5124462202751643650_n.jpg|Strium Galaxy 18157790 1629737150387474 557828822309415152 n.jpg 18121454 1629746833719839 1000810631368922379 o.jpg 18922099_1752605698088036_505032483151476860_n.jpg 18921658 1752613591420580 6322841100179513276 n.jpg 18951408 1753641924651080 6890210307039388182 n.jpg 18920690 1753637317984874 8305006215500606862 n.jpg 5FB00B20-F77C-4D9C-99E2-2E73A8293B45.jpeg A9AA4186-8474-43AB-88A8-ECEDB4FBE378.jpeg GeedMovie9.jpeg Geed008MovieScan.jpeg GeedMovieScan7.jpeg GeedMovieScan6.jpeg GeedMovieScan5.jpeg GeedMovieScan004.png Miscellaneous 1sz-off1.png 1bm-off1.png 1hs-off1.png Thunder_Breaster_render.png 3nity2.png Zeppelion.png Ultramanorb5transp.png Ultramanorb4transp.png Ultraman_Orb_Thunder_Breastar_render.png Oo-on.png|Orb Origin Orb Origin.png Orob_origin-1.png img_top_chara_07.png OrbOriginRender.png OrbSZRender.png ultraman_orb_lightning_attacker_statue_by_zer0stylinx-dak48h4.png Ultraman orb lightning attacker suit render by zer0stylinx-db29nyl.png Ultraman orb lightning attacker render 3 by zer0stylinx-dbwlezo.png Ultraman_orb_emerium_slugger_suit_render.png OrbSpaciumZeperionRender.png OrbOriginTheFirstRender.png OrbTrinityBeamPose.png Orb Origin Full.png imagjk.jpeg Danger Dolan.jpeg OrbTriplets.png OrbSZ.png OrbBM.png OrbHS.png TBChronicle.png OriginChronicle.png LAChronicle.png ESChronicle.png TrinityChronicle.png TBWreck.gif OrbTB.png OTCE7.jpg My icon.png|Lightning Attacker statue Ultraman Orb Lighting Attacker.jpg Oj.jpeg Tumblr ojopz27D9f1qgckmbo1 1280.jpg Snapshot 1 (3-10-2017 11-13 PM).png|Orb in Ultraman New Generation World Snapshot 3 (3-10-2017 11-11 PM).png Sugataorborigin.png|Orb Origin at the Ultraman New Generation event Orb-calibur stage show.png img_14_m.jpg Orb origin pic.png 14708183 621737328033359 4815193226708116254 n.jpg|Orb Origin Saga bg_chara_01.png 18278469 1639188696108986 3521971748731432429 o.jpg 18193243 1639244362770086 6664891016240413308 o.jpg 18278207 1639284606099395 9220551289280248360 o.jpg 18238742_1639340672760455_4018643528473613395_o.jpg 18216827_1639383322756190_1203108001703242917_o.jpg 18238012_1639195469441642_189883156108332014_o.jpg 18238840_1639427969418392_8867554211532982742_o.jpg 18358854_1639510519410137_5484860977157430518_o.jpg 18216606_1639606452733877_2413677083275280670_o.jpg 18423137_1646526292041893_1603714092320814707_o.jpg n-4755-04.jpg n-4755-2.jpg Orbs.jpg Mayu with Orb.jpg|Orb with Mayu Hasegawa OrbTitleScreen.jpg 14980762_1484190694929539_8895279142791725274_n.jpg|Orb Trinity Trinity1.jpg Trinity2.jpg Trinity3.jpg OrbTrinityStage1.png OrbTrinityStage2.png OrbTrinityStage3.png OrbTrinityStage4.png OrbTrinityStage6.png OrbTrinityStage5.png OrbCA.jpg|Concept art of Orb's first four Fusion Up forms Orbwallpaper.png GaiAndOrb.png OrbAndJuggler.png OrbAndJuggler2.png Orb&LeoBrothers.jpeg ORB art.jpg WhoIsOrb.jpg OrbInfo.png id:Ultraman Orb (karakter)/Galeri Category:Galleries Category:Images